With the continuous development of mobile terminal technology, users have increasing requirements on functions of mobile terminals.
In the existing Global Positioning System (GPS), it is necessary to utilize a satellite navigation system to perform positioning. The cost is quite high. As a result, the cost of each unit of GPS equipment is increased, the popularization is of GPS is influenced, and it is rather cumbersome for users when they need position information.
On the other hand, mobile phones are getting more and more popular in the public due to inexpensive price and good practicality.
Ways to combine the existing mobile terminals to obtain position information in order to reduce cost and improve efficiency is one of the research directions of the technical field of mobile terminals.